(6)Pokemon The Next Generation: The Magic Within
by Sparky16
Summary: Jamie is kidnapped by the original rocket members themselves, Butch, Cassidy, James and Jessie and then is faced with dealing with Giovanni! Part 1 of a dramatic 2 part series that could end it all...
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon The Next Generation  
  
  


Professor Oak sorted the last of his papers in his filing cabinet. The moonlight shone through his window as he shut down his computer and started turning everything eles off.  
  
He walked up to a display case and looked in at its contents. Two stone pendants hung there in the display, one stone light blue, the other a dark purple. The Professor smiled then turned to a security panel next to the display. He typed in a code and the word showed up on the panel.  
  
The professor smiled and then headed towards the door of his lab. He flicked out the lights and then something blunt hit him over the head rendering the old man unconscious.  
  
The intruder looked around and saw the display case with the two stone pendants in it. They approached it and broke the glass to the display. They grabbed the light blue pendant stuffed it into thier pocket. Suddenly a buzzer started going off and the intruder made a hasty exit out a back window.  
  
~  
  
The next morning Gary walked into his Grandfather's lab and saw the man on the ground.  
  
Gary yelled in shock.  
  
The adult ran to his side and checked on him. At that point Gary heard something crunch under his runners. He looked down to see glass everywhere, then he looked up to see the display case broken into and the blue stone gone!  
  
Gary suddenly became worried.  
  
Oh Damn! ERIC! he yelled.


	2. chapter 1

Pokemon The Next Generation  
A Price  
  


Cid and others were at the beach just chillin' out for the day, just because they were Team Rocket didn't mean they couldn't have fun once in a while.  
  
Cid was stretched out on his beach towel, the lake at the side of the Valley was a great place to tan, picnic, and just relax. Cid adjusted his sunglasses and sighed in content. Without having to chase Jamie around he had more time to himself and his peeps.  
  
Just then the sound of his cell phone made him jump. The Black Swan was closer to the phone so she answered it.  
  
Swan: Hello?  
???:  
Swan: Oh hi boss! You want to talk to who?  
  
Swan nodded and handed the phone over to Cid and said It's for you  
  
Cid took the phone but continued to lie down.  
  
Cid: Hey dad  
  
Giovanni: You remembered  
  
Cid: I don't forget anything  
  
Giovanni: That girl you are after, could you answer a few questions for me?  
  
Cid: Sure but I_  
  
Giovanni: Great! now is she about eighteen?  
  
Cid:   
  
Giovanni: Does she have an electrical type pokemon?  
  
Cid: Yeah, a Pichu  
  
Giovanni: What's it's name, if it has one!  
  
Cid:   
  
Cid heard Giovanni mumble something to himself before he continued.  
  
Giovanni: Does she have any rare pokemon?  
  
Cid: An Articuno, and it's a baby  
  
Giovanni: What's her name?  
  
Cid:   
  
Giovanni: and is her last name Ketchum?  
  
Cid: Well, yeah!  
  
Giovanni: Just as I thought. Now listen to me boy, I want you can your little friends to bring her to me alive and unharmed. This is extremely important.  
  
Cid: But her friends are_  
  
Giovanni: She she with that Eric Oak?  
  
Cid: Yes but how did you know?  
  
Giovanni: Just beware of that boy son and only him, the others will be push overs. Just watch out for him. He can do drastic things when it comes to that girl. In fact  
  
Cid:   
  
Giovanni: If you can't bring the girl bring me the boy And he hung up.  
  
Cid closed the phone and got up Come guys He called out.  
  
Where are we going? Shadow Lord asked.  
  
Looks like Jamie is more valuable than we thought Cid answered.  
  
~  
  
Okay bye mom, I love you too Jamie said and she pressed the end' button on her pokegear.  
  
I bet she was happy to hear your voice Katie said.  
  
Yeah, after two weeks I'd be happy to hear my own voice too Jamie giggled.  
  
The group had finally reached the valley after a horrible time trying to survive in the mountains.  
  
Well this is as far as we'll take you Hasan said.  
  
It was a pleasure meeting you all Satoshi said.  
  
You too, and you can be sure we'll meet again Jamie said as her and Eric shook the duo's hands. Well goodbye Jaime said.  
  
The other two waved as they saw their new friends off.  
  
They group of friends hadn't even been walking for five minutes before a certain plant caught Paul's attention. He walked up to it and examined it for a second. After a moment he seemed pleased and clipped off a few leaves.  
  
Paul why are you clipping a fern? Melissa asked.  
  
This is no fern my dear, maybe to the untrained eye it may look like one but to others it's actually a special type of herb that helps with pain if made into a drink And Paul eyed Eric, who just cleared his throat and looked away.  
  
Paul's a herb freak Katie explained He knows what works and what doesn't and what everything is and what it does. He likes to make his own medicines but what surprises is that they actually work Katie snuffed.  
  
Paul gave her a rude look back and walked back over to them.   
  
So what kind do you got? Katie asked.  
  
Something for just about everything Paul answered Sore throat, memory, insomnia, flu, cold, cough, tranquilizers, something that works like caffeine but only tasted better. I call it the jolt potion' but I have everything  
  
How good's that jolt stuff? Jamie answered keenly.  
  
Paul turned to her and said plainly I woke a man from a twenty seven year coma, you tell me  
  
Ooooo, strong stuff. Impressive Jamie said.  
  
Better believe it! Paul remarked.  
  
I could have used that memory stuff before my final exam Katie laughed.  
  
Here, here! Jamie chuckled Pass with an A and they never know you cheated!  
  
The two laughed.  
  
  
Jamie was looking around, the valley was warm unlike the route to get here but it was a change. There were forests and fields, it was pretty basic. But the real beauty was the wild flowers that grew here, they were so nice.  
  
As they passed by one Jamie quickly picked one and stuck it in her hair, she couldn't help it.  
  
Hey guys, how are we for pokemon potions? Mike asked.  
  
Eric responded.  
  
There's a village here Melissa said.   
  
They all looked at her How did you know that? Paul asked.  
  
I know more than what most of you think! Melissa remarked.  
  
Yeah right! I heard you talking with Satoshi last night. I could repeat your entire conversation Katie countered.  
  
Melissa said.  
  
Jamie yawned followed with a stretch. She wanted to battle but since the potions were low  
  
Wow! what's that? Katie shouted.  
  
Everyone looked to see a pond off to the left side of the trail. In the middle was a bright yellow light. The water began to bubble. Melissa threw herself into Paul's arms and gasped in fright, although she really wasn't scared. She just did it for the sake of Paul holding her, plus he seemed to like it. Mike told her it made him feel special.  
  
Eric and Jamie were just frozen to the spot but just then Jamie's backpack began to glow the same color, or at least, something in her backpack. Then like magic, Jamie's back pack unzipped itself and the old Pokedemon book floated up into the air and then opened itself and began to flip pages, stopping when it had reached the right one. The book slowly landed in Jaime's open hands and she saw a phrase in the book glowing. Jaime had the sudden urge to read it out loud.  
  
Quand le démon de l'obscurité se réveille, choosen un emploiera les flèches sacrées pour restaurer la justice.  
  
Suddenly the light in the pond shot up high into the sky. The beam of light quickly became translucent and another ball of light started to grow within the beam. The book itself, zipped itself back into her backpack, then with a brilliant flash, the ball of light had transformed into a bow and arrow, well, minus the arrow.  
  
The bow floated over to Jamie and rested gently into her hands. The beam in the pond disappeared and its state returned to normal. Everyone just looked at the girl with wide eyes and hanging jaws.  
  
Please tell me I didn't just see that Melissa said.  
  
Sorry sweetie, it was real Paul remarked.  
  
Jamie, that passage you just read, what in hell did it mean? Eric asked.  
  
Jamie herself was speechless. She gulped as she stared at the weapon in her hands. it was french, as a rough translation it was When the demon of darkness awakens, the chosen one shall use the sacred arrows to restore justice' that's what the book gave. It's close but not exact.  
  
Don't tell me I have to kill another demon? Katie hesitated.  
  
Eric shook his head No Katie, it's Jamie that has to kill it  
  
Jamie said in surprise.  
  
Yes Jamie, you Mike instated.  
  
Jamie gulped, she wasn't so sure about this.


	3. Chapter 2

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Jungle Japers!  
  


  
The day was turning lazy and all the kids showed signs of it. Eric was playing poker with Sparky and Sandy, his Sandshrew. Mike daydreaming, lying in the grass and Katie was lying on his stomach reading a comic. Melissa and Paul were gone, they were just plain gone! Well, not really. Make out sessions needed privacy. Jamie was fast asleep in a tree! Don't ask anyone how she got up there though.  
  
Whattcha got Sandy? Eric asked.  
  
The little Sandshrew placed down a Full House.  
  
Not bad but I have a Straight flush! Eric proclaimed pinning his cards to the ground. He looked at Sparky almost evilly Ha! beat that!  
  
Sparky had a worried look on his cute little Pichu face. He scratched the back of his head in uncertainty and he began to move cards into different places in his hand.   
  
Eric urged, sounding quite skeptic.  
  
Finally Sparky sighed and then he placed his hand down.  
  
he said with a confident smile.  
  
Eric and Sandy's jaws hit the ground in disbelief. A Royal Flush!!! why you little_ Eric couldn't believe it. Urg! I'm losing to a baby pokemon! he shouted.  
  
Time for Sparky to collect his winnings. The little Pichu hopped into Eric's backpack and rummaged around until he found what he wanted. The baby pokemon jumped out with a bag of chocolate covered peanut butter balls. The bag was bigger than him but it didn't stop Sparky from dragging it to the tree in where Jamie slept soundlessly above.  
  
Melissa and Paul came walking back up the trail they had gone down earlier; both seemed quite content. Melissa went up to Sparky and patted it on the head.  
  
the little chocolate and peanut butter covered pokemon replied.  
  
Hey, where's the youngest? Paul asked looking around the resting spot.  
  
Look above you Eric replied as he cleaned up the last of the poker game.  
  
Sure enough, both Paul and Melissa looked up to see Jamie sleeping in the tree.  
  
What the_? Melissa said giving the sleeping girl a clueless look.  
  
Paul waved it off Don't worry, old habit of hers  
  
At that point Mike and Eric looked up at Paul in shock. Paul seemed worried. Melissa was skeptical Old habit, huh? Since when did you know so much about Jamie? she asked.  
  
Uhm, no wait, sorry slip of the tongue, I was thinking of something totally different Paul remarked quickly.  
  
Oh yeah, what? Melissa countered.  
  
an Aipom! yeah that's it! An Aipom! Paul said, chuckling to hide his guilty look.  
  
Uh huh, you're comparing one of my best friends to a monkey?!  
  
Well, look at her. She's sleeping in a tree for god sake Paul countered.  
  
Melissa sighed and she walked down towards a nearby creek.  
  
Hey, does this mean we're not going to make out tonight like you promised, Mel? Paul called.  
  
I always keep my promises Paul Melissa sighed.  
  
Paul smiled to himself but it faded when Eric came up to him looking angry.  
  
Cutting it close buddy! he whispered the warning.  
  
Paul gulped.  
  
~  
You have what you need to pull off the operation. I expect nothing but the best from you my boy Giovanni said I'll see you in my headquarters on the other end of the valley  
  
Yes sir! Cid saluted to Giovanni on the vid screen and it turned off. Cid turned to his colleagues Well now, shall we get started? he said as he slipped on his black shades.  
~  
  
~Dream~   
  
But mom, why not? a little nine year old girl whined.  
  
the mother argued I don't want to lose another one of my babies. God only knows what your brother is doing right now!  
  
The little girl sat in a kitchen chair, her face was wet from the tears she had been crying earlier. Her mom was angered by the fact that her little girl wanted to be a pokemon trainer like her best friend and older brother but she was concerned and wanted at least one of her babies to stick with her.  
  
Mom please! the little girl begged, she even got down on her knees.  
  
For the last time the answer is NO! the mother yelled, but she jumped in shock from her own reaction.  
  
The girl got angered and more tears came. She got off of the chair, staring at her mom angrily and yelled Then that's it. You don't want me to go because you don't love me! and she ran up to her room crying.  
  
The mother watched as her only daughter ran to her room in tears. SHe sighed in upset as she said Oh Jamie, you want to be just like your brother Ash don't you?  
  
~Reality~  
  
Jamie opened her eyes slowly, trying to get a feel of what just happened. She moaned some then stretched with a yawn; then she remebered she was up in a tree! And she lost balance and fell out landing flat on Sparky!  
  
She got up and looked at her outfit, her pink covertop was covered in peanut butter and chocolate. Oh Sparky! Jamie whined Now I have to change!   
  
And she did! Now she wore a pair of pink coveralls that were short cutoffs and a white T-shirt.  
  
LUNCH TIME! Paul called.  
  
Jamie snapped to attention at Paul's call to the group. She walked over to the picnic blanket already placed on the ground. She saw the sandwiches, the chips, and the pop and smiled, Paul and Mike were the best cooks around, they were even better than Brock wait, she never even tasted Brock's cooking so how would she know that? Well, it didn't matter, she must have just assumed to herself. Jamie had a regular habit of doing that.  
  
As the group gathered and started chatting over chips a smoke grenade flew out from the bushes and filled the little area with chocking smoke.  
  
My asthma! Jamie cried.  
  
Jamie here! Eric cried, grabbing her and held her against him so she wouldn't breath in the smoke.  
  
Just then Jamie felt something small and sharp jabbed into her side. She screamed in pain causing Eric to release her and then she felt herself drop to the ground and slip away into deep sleep. Before she blacked out totally she could have sworn that she saw a man dressed in white with short blue hair.   
  
The person who picked her up placed a cloth over the sleeping girl's nose and mouth before he took off with her.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared everyone looked up to see what had just happened. They looked around, their food was fine and their pokemon were still there.  
  
Is everyone accounted for? Paul asked.  
  
No, where's Jamie? Katie panicked.  
  
The group yelled.  
  
I know where she is! a male voice said.  
  
Everyone turned around to see a Rocket that was as familiar as day, then more appeared behind him, each just as familiar as the next, but there were only four in total.  
  
Eric, Paul, and Mike were furious.  
  
What did you do with her? Mike yelled.  
  
Oh, we just took her to Team Rocket headquarters here in the valley. She has some important business with the boss. The male rocket said.  
  
Listen her Eric said If you don't tell me where Jamie is I'll kill you all!  
  
I won't try it he said, and with a snap of his fingers a whole barged of Team Rocket members came out from the bushes, each holding guns pointed at the teens.  
  
Eric growled in his throat Butch, Jessie, Cassidy, James what are you guys up to now  
  
Nothing, I sent them! Cid said as he swooped down from Skarr, his Skarmory. Swan and Angel jumped down and stood behind Cid. Shadow and Demon quickly followed behind the girls.  
  
I thought you didn't want Jamie anymore Cid! Melissa demanded.  
  
Cool your jets, I don't but my boss does. And what he wants he gets. Cid said cooly.  
  
You dumb ass! Don't you see what you've just done! Giovanni knows something about her that you don't! You just put the whole world at risk! Eric yelled.  
  
Don't be stupid boy, Jamie couldn't harm a fly! Shadow Lord said.  
  
Shows what little you know Paul muffled.  
  
It doesn't matter, now I suggest you forget about it. Butch, Cassidy, and Jessie will graciously escort you back to the Pokemon Center. Jamie won't be coming back. Cid declared and he motioned his crew to follow him out.  
  
You're making a big mistake Cid! Eric yelled after him, but Cid just merely raised a hand to wave it off.  
  
Author's Note: What a pointless chapter but I need something to lead into this event.


	4. Chapter 3

Pokemon The Next Generation  
  
  


Jamie moaned as she started to wake up.  
  
Ah, I see your awake A deep voice said.  
  
Jamie shocked herself into alert at the sound of the voice. It was a voice no one ever wanted to hear, one the people and trainers alike feared. And it belonged to a person that nobody would ever want to meet in their entire life time. It was Giovanni.  
  
Jamie gasped in shock and fell back in her chair taking it down with her. She scrambled to her feet and backed away towards the door, away from him' only to bump into someone, or in this case, someone's! James, Jessie, Butch, and Cassidy. Jamie shrieked right as James grabbed her. She struggled against his tight hold but gave up after she heard James.  
  
Shhh, we're not going to hurt you he said in a relaxed tone, the strange thing is Jamie believed him. Why?  
  
James released her and Jamie jumped away from him. She watched as Giovanni walked around his desk and towards her in a calm manner. Poor Jamie was shaking, she was confused, nervous, and of course, scared for her life.  
  
My dear, you can remove any thought of me trying to harm for now. No, right now I have bigger, and better plans for you.  
  
He began to reach out for Jamie but she quickly gasped and backed away. At that point Giovanni reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled it towards him. Jamie pulled back but was unsuccessful. Giovanni opened her hand and placed something in it and then released her. Jamie fell back a few steps then looked at the man. He motioned her to see what he had just handed her.  
  
Unwillingly, she looked down and opened her hand. She was amazed by what she saw. A Gem Stone Pendant with a gold rimmed pattern around it and a fine silver chain was what she saw. She stared at it in awe. The person who made this had gone to the extreme to perfect this awesome pendant.  
  
Jamie looked up at the Team Rocket boss What is this?  
  
Aren't you going to ask who's is it? Giovanni countered slickly.  
  
That was going to be my next question Jamie said.  
  
Giovanni had returned to his desk and sat down with a sigh of relief That pendant, my dear, is yours  
  
Jamie questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Yes, that pendant you are holding has an extreme power that only you, Jamie can release. Giovanni explained.  
  
Cool but how does it work? Jamie asked, obviously more in her new little gem than her enemies (Oh how easily she is amused)  
  
Giovanni gave her skeptic look I was hoping you knew  
  
Jamie shook her head No, I don't, I'm sorry. Can I go now? she asked timidly.  
  
Giovanni huffed I will not be fooled by the likes of you. I know what you know and playing dumb with me will just make me furious.  
  
Jamie raised her eyebrow, what the heck was he talking about?  
  
Send her to the cells, maybe a few hours being locked up will change her mind Giovanni ordered.  
  
Jamie said and she didn't even have time to react as the four Rockets grabbed her and escorted her ot of the office.  
  
As the door shut Giovanni smiled to himself You're more valuable than you think my child. Just wait, you'll figure out it's powers And he started to chuckle which quickly turned into an evil laughter.  
~  
  
Eric yelled. Is Gramps alright!  
  
He's fine, he's just sleeping but we have bigger troubles. They took one of the Pendants Eric Gary said.  
  
Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing No way, which one? he asked.  
  
Gary was silent.  
  
WHICH ONE!!! Eric yelled.  
  
They took... they took Jamie's he mumbled, but Eric understood.  
  
They have Jamie too Eric said.  
  
The two brothers looked at each other. Both seemed to be trying to figure out what Team Rocket was up too. Gary was the first one to put two and two together. He quickly ran away from the Videophone and grabbed the last pendant that was in the shattered case. He ran back and stuck it in the transporter. He then hit the teleport button and sent the gem to his little brother.  
  
Eric grabbed it on the other end. What did you_ but Gary cut him off.  
  
It's no good here. It's better off and you know that better than anyone! Gary argued.  
  
Eric was just about to say something when he felt Paul's hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to his friend. Paul looked down at him Keep it he said.  
  
Eric turned back to Gary. All right, I'll keep it with me. Let me know when Gramps gets better  
  
Sure thing little dude Gary said giving a reassuring thumbs up then he hung up.  
  
Eric looked at the pendant now in his hand. He thought to himself for a moment then stuffed it in his pocket. As he walked away from the group and outside he said to himself I will get Jamie back. I won't let Giovanni win  
~  
meanwhile  
~  
  
Jaime was tossed into a cell and the door was locked before she regained her senses. It was dark, cold, and damp. Her eyes took some time to get adjusted to the darkness. She heard coughing of other people, moans, and crying. She wasn't the only one down here, but the only soul in her cell.  
  
Well, well. Look what the rocket dragged down! a male voice said.  
  
Jamie looked up to very vaguely see a boy in the cell across from her.  
  
Who are you? she asked.  
  
Same as you, a kid who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time he answered.  
  
_Oh I wish I could see something! _Jaime thought. Just then, the stone pendant started to glow giving off a soft light. Jamie gasped a little in surprise but didn't complain at lest she could see.   
  
Holy crow! the voice said.  
  
Jamie looked over to see the boy in the other cell across from her. He was shielding his eyes until a moment later when he looked over at her. The boy was dressed in black casual clothes and black cloak.  
  
What's with the mysterious look? Jamie questioned.  
  
It helps me get around the boy answered.  
  
Looks like you won't be going anywhere Jaime smirked.  
  
The boy chuckled confidently You underestimate me girl  
  
Oh really Jamie said crossing her arms.  
  
First off, what's your name? the boy asked.  
  
Jamie Crystal Ketchum, you?  
  
My name is John, that is all you need to know he answered.  
  
Jaime watched John rise to his feet and approach the door to his cell Now watch carefully He said grinning, and he opened his door, just like that.  
  
How did you manage that? Jaime asked but not surprised, he had probably picked the lock before the guards had come and put her down her.  
  
John walked out of his cell and up to Jamie's A lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't be behind bars you know  
  
Oh really? what was your first clue Jamie smirked.  
  
John grabbed a hold of the lock to the door and pulled out a lock pick. He inserted it into the lock and twisted it.  
  
CLICK'  
  
The lock opened in John's hands and he threw it to the floor. He opened the door and held out his hand Madam, ladies first  
  
A true gentleman Jamie remarks.  
  
Thank you John said escorting Jamie out of her prison, Now shall we leave? he asked.  
  
As soon as possible would be nice. I want to get out of the dreadful place Jamie said.  
  
This way John said and the two walked down the hall.  
  
HOLD IT! a voice shouted.  
  
Jamie and John gasped to see some Team Rocket members in front of them. John turned to Jamie and smiled Shall we blow this popsicle stand?  
  
Jamie just nodded and was totally taken away when John threw his arm around her and then jumped up into the air taking her with him. They landed on a rafter just a few feet above the rockets. John set her down and then surprised the rockets below by swinging down and knocking them out on contact.  
  
Let's go he shouted.  
  
Jamie jumped down and ran down the hall following John. He turned a corner and Jaime followed but then realized that he wasn't in front of her, he was gone!  
  
Jamie called.  
  
There was no answer and Jamie tried not to panic. She quickly kept running down the hall searching for any sight of John, maybe Team Rocket had gotten him. Just then Jamie slammed into something and she fell back to the ground. She looked up to see Giovanni smiling down evilly at her and so we five other Rockets behind him.  
  
It's nice to see that you changed your mind Giovanni chuckled, Bring her he ordered the rockets and they all went for her.  
  
Jamie struggled against the few rockets and Giovanni was actually thrilled with the excellent fight she was putting up but he quickly stopped it Enough of this nonsense. I have a task for you! Giovanni finished.  
  
The Rockets dragged the struggling girl to the battle floor of the building.  
  
A pokemon battle?! Jamie questioned.  
  
You could say that Giovanni chuckled as he stood in a balcony above the battle floor.  
  
He snapped his fingers and from the shadows appeared hundreds of Team Rocket Members each holding a pokeball and smiling menacingly.  
  
Jamie looked up to Giovanni cluelessly.  
  
My dear, your task here, is to take out all of your opponents, humans and their pokemon. And don't try reaching for your pokemon because...  
and Giovanni held up Jamie's belt with her pokeballs on it.  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Pokemon the Next Generation  
And So It Comes  


  
That's insane! I can't fight your men without my pokemon Jamie declared How am I supposed to do that?  
  
Giovanni taped his chest and Jamie got the message when she looked down to hers, the pendant!  
  
Use it's power my dear. It's that simple Giovanni said.  
  
Jamie panicked You're insane! Jamie yelled.  
  
he chuckled, and with that he snapped his fingers and the rockets threw out their pokemon and attacked.  
  
Just then Jamie felt a strange feeling take over her, rage. Pure uncontrollable rage. This, this scene... it was familiar to her, this had happened to her once. She closed her eyes, shadows of people racing towards her, threats and screams being yelled, her rage soared.  
  
Just then her pendant turned pitch black and a blue flame glowed brightly in the middle. Jamie kept her eyes shut but not in panic but in concentration. She could feel an unnatural rage that had ignited within her. In her head she heard a lonesome howl of a dog, then she saw herself in her mind surrounded by blue flames but she was not scared nor worried. She welcomed this rage.  
  
Giovanni watched the girl with anticipation and was to caught up to see that Jamie's poke balls were no longer resting next to him.   
  
Jamie could feel the people around her even though they were still meters away from her but coming closer by the second. The roars of pokemon and yells of the rockets. Her eyes still closed, she remained glued to her spot as the seconds drew closer. She stood there...waiting.  
  
NOW!   
Small blue embers spiraled around the girl and below her a ring of small blue flames ignited around her, then they suddenly grew intense and exploded taking out everything around Jaime within the first few feet, then the howl of a creature filled the battle floor and something black exploded from the blue flames and swept over the arena leaving a wave of scalding roar behind it.  
  
What the bloody hell was that?! Giovanni demanded.  
  
Every pokemon and Rocket that stood in it's way were instantly scorched into ash as it zoomed around the room, then this mysterious creature bounded back into the blue fiery ball and then a massive heat wave washed over the floor burning the rockets and pokemon. Suddenly the sphere of fire vanished and all that was left was Jaime unconscious on the floor. Jaime's pendant returned to it's normal soft blue color.  
  
In all the smoke and confusion something scooped Jamie up and vanished up into the shadows of the rafters above. Jaime opened her eyes to see a white haired boy with a familiar face.  
  
she asked.  
  
He smiled That was some show you put on he remarked.  
  
What are you talking about? Jamie questioned weakly.  
  
You mean you don't remember what just happened? he asked a little in surprise.  
  
Jamie shook her head No, why what happened?  
  
I'll tell you when we get outside he said.   
  
Jamie fussed to be put down and John wouldn't fight her. Jaime kept up a slow pace behind him, trying not to faint again and most of all not to fall off. The two escapees made it to the floor and started picking up the pace to find the exit.  
  
John said handing Jamie her belt.  
  
she said putting it back on as they ran.  
  
Just then Jamie felt something wash over her. She stopped and faced back down the hall. She stared coldly then became panicked.  
  
Jamie come on, the exit's right around this corner John yelled.  
  
Something's happening Jamie said.  
  
Yeah, we're going to get caught John yelled.  
  
No! that's not it! Jamie yelled.  
  
Suddenly something down the hall exploded and a raging fireable came towards them.  
  
Move it! John yelled and he grabbed Jamie and pulled her with him towards the exit.  
  
The raging heat beat down on them as they could feel the fireball getting closer. The exit was in sight and they saw the door blow open and the two jumped for it. The fire rushed right over top of them just missing them by inches as the two landed on the ground.  
  
John opened his eyes to see Jamie lying next to him. He got up and looked to see the entire building engulfed in flames. John picked her up again and casually walked away from the building. He was no more than fifty feet away from the building when it exploded into a fiery ball letting shraps of metal and other junk fly everywhere into the inky blackness of the night. John didn't look back.  
  
~  
  
John set Jamie leaning up against a tree. He stepped back and looked at the girl who was still out. He stared long and hard with no emotion on his face nor did he feel anything inside. He felt nothing, not even pity.  
  
We shall meet again he said and with a giant leap he disappeared into the shadows of the night.  
  
It was no more than a few minutes later when Ann Star, a friend Jamie and her friends had met a while ago came jogging up the path and spotted her. She ran to her friend's side.  
  
OVER HERE! SHE'S OVER HERE! Ann kept yelling.  
  
Quickly Jamie's friends gathered to where the girl lay unconscious, and in need of medical help.  
  


To be continued in part 2...  
Part 2 will be a continuation of this!


End file.
